Dielectric materials are utilized in numerous devices associated with semiconductor constructions, including, for example, capacitors. A continuing goal in semiconductor device fabrication is to decrease the footprint consumed by the devices while maintaining, and preferably improving, performance of the devices. In an effort to achieve such goal, various new compositions have been developed which can be incorporated into integrated circuit device constructions. It is frequently challenging to utilize the compositions in semiconductor constructions, in that the compositions can create undesired and unexpected problems.
In the specific case of capacitor constructions, it is frequently desired to utilize a dielectric material having a high dielectric constant so that a thin layer of the material can provide desired capacitance. However, another goal in capacitor device fabrication is to avoid current leakage through a capacitor dielectric material to electrodes adjacent to the material. It is frequently difficult to accomplish both goals simultaneously, and it is therefore desired to develop a dielectric that can address both goals simultaneously.